The new girl
by break the spell
Summary: A new girl called Sarah joins the arc. Sorry, not a really good summary, but we get to see what it is like for someone young to to join the arc.
1. Chapter 1

The team all gather in Lester's office to meet the new team member, After 5 minutes of waiting in an awkward silence the new team member walks in, her dark brown wavy hair dropping on to her shoulders. She has black leggings on with dark denim shorts and a bright pink top and colourful daps. Jess is the first to get up and gives her a hug "Hi I'm Jess". The girl looks at everyone and introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Sarah, I'll be working in the field and I am an anomaly researcher, I will also help look after the creatures as well". "I thought Jess was young" Connor mumbled the sequels like a little girl making everyone also in the room to laugh. Lester manages to quieten everyone down and says it will be good for Connor to have some assistance, and as she's younger she might listen and follow instructions unlike everyone else. "Makes sense" Emily said and everyone agreed, and Jess giggles and blurts out "I'm not the youngest anymore" between laughing. Everyone introduces themselves, eventually leaving Sarah with Lester and Becker. Becker says 'hi' and tells her to meet him in the armoury at 11:30am and gives her ID bracelet, and then he leaves. Sarah stands there staring at the door where Becker just walked out then hears Lester calling her "Sarah. Sarah", she turns and looks as he's waving a few thin folders in front of her face, the team's files. She walks out and heads down to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

The first file Sarah picks up is Matt Anderson.

**Matthew**** Anderson**

Role: Team leader

Zoologist

Age: 32

Height: 5'11

Place of birth: Enniskillen, Northern Ireland

Skills: Good with animals

Excellent leader

Inexpressive face

Hobbies: cultivating plants

Has a military background and has been decorated for heroism. His only known family was his father Gideon who has passed away and is in a relationship with Emily Merchant.

Matt and Gideon were both originally from the future but were sent back in time to prevent some unspecified event connected to the anomalies that will leave the surface of the Earth barren. Although it is now known it was down to Philip Burton and the New Dawn Project and successfully stopped it happening.

Sarah stares at the paper shocked, from the future she thought. She decided to move on thinking that bit was put in as a joke.

**Lady Emily Merchant**

Role: works in the field

Age: 28

Height: 5'6

Place of birth: London, England

Skills: survival skills

Knife work

Hobbies: needlework

Croquet

Chasing dinosaurs

She came through an anomaly four years ago from Victorian London. While travelling through anomalies she met up with other lost travelers, including Ethan Dobrowski and Charlotte Cameron. When Charlotte became ill with smallpox, Emily and Ethan left the rest of the group and brought her to the present day, but she had already passed away. Emily promised Charlotte she'd look after Ethan, but he blame Emily for Charlotte's death and tried to kill her by locking her in Charlotte's family crypt.

In her own time, Emily was unhappily married to Henry and feels she didn't fit in with the constraints of being a Victorian lady. Her marriage was one of convenience, arranged by her family for money and power. She is now in a relationship with Matt Anderson.

'How lovely, I wonder if everyone is from different eras or something' she thought. She picks up the next file hoping the next one will be more normal.

**Connor Temple**

Role: Anomaly researcher

Works in field

Age: 27

Height: 5'9

Place of birth: Blackburn, Lancashire, England.

Skills: Electronics and computers.

Hobbies: computer games

Watching star wars

Connor was a student of Nick Cutter's at the Central Metropolitan University; they discovered an anomaly in the Forest of Dean. He was studying Evolutionary zoology and palaeontology. He has a wide knowledge of prehistoric creatures and had assembled a large database of them when he was 14. His skills with computers and electronics led to him becoming the ARC's technology expert - he designed the system to detect anomalies and the device to close them. At university Connor had two close friends, Duncan and Tom who he told about his new job at the ARC, against Cutter's orders. Tom died after the pair followed Connor and kidnapped a dodo that had come through an anomaly.

He also got trapped in the cretaceous period with Abby as they and Danny Quinn followed Helen Cutter there. A year later they made it back to our time. He is engaged to Abby Maitland.

**Abigail Maitland**

Role: Zoologist

Works in field

Age: 25

Height: 5'2

Place of birth: Brighton, Sussex, England

Skills: Brilliant with animals

Hobbies: kickboxing

Yoga

Abby was originally a keeper at Wellington Zoo, specialising in reptiles. She first encountered an anomaly when collecting a rare lizard, Rex (who turned out to be a Coelurosauravus from the Permian era) in the Forest of Dean. Her specialist knowledge of reptiles and animal behaviour made her an obvious choice to join Nick Cutter's anomaly research team.

Her love of reptiles started on a family holiday to the Galapagos Islands as a child. She is passionate about protecting the creatures that come through the anomalies, to the point where she openly defined Philip Burton's order to destroy them and was planning to smuggle them all to a wildlife park, until Lester intervened and put a stop to the cull.

She got trapped in the cretaceous period with Connor as they and Danny Quinn followed Helen Cutter there. A year later they made it back to our time. She has a brother called Jack who they had to once recue from the future. Abby is engaged to Connor Temple.

**Jessica Parker**

Role: Field co-ordinator

Age: 19

Height: 5'4

Place of birth: London, England

Skills: Very efficient at her job with a cool head in the most stressful situations

Hobbies: Buying shoes

Fashion

Chick flick romantic novels

Jess is the ARC's field co-ordinator, responsible for monitoring anomalies, keeping track of the team members and directing them to the right place. She's a skilled administrator and is always professional and efficient in her job.

She is lively, funny, madly self-absorbed, and flighty at times, Jess is definitely not as daft as you might first imagine.

She is terrified of bugs and most creatures that come through an anomaly.

**She is allergic to insect bites.**

**Captain** **H Becker**

Role: Military and head of security

Age: 27

Height: 6'0

Place of birth: Romsey, Hampshire, England

Skills: Weaponry

Fighting

Hobbies: Camping

Archery

Triathlon training

Rugby

Becker comes from a military family and background; he trained at Sandhurst and has a distinguished military record, working in Special Ops before being recruited by Lester to protect the ARC team. He's more akin to shooting first, asking questions later.

Becker's a private person and not much is known about his personal life, except he likes guns.

Sarah sits there laughing, almost chocking on her strawberry and banana smoothie, she can't stop thinking about how good Becker's muscles looked through his tight black top.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sarah sat there she checked the time 11:22am, she started walking down to the armoury to meet Becker when she hears a loud alarm through the speakers, she sighs and starts running to the ADD. The rest of team come running in, Becker and Matt gives everyone an EMD and Jess gives them a black box. As Becker passes Sarah an EMD he winks at her and he notices she is starting to blush and starts to smile. "Where is the anomaly?" Matt asks Jess. She quickly types on the keyboard. "It's in St Francis Primary school in Cardiff, so far no creature incursions." All the team apart from Jess starts to run towards the cars. Matt and Emily get in one while Connor, Abby, Becker and Sarah get in the other.

Jess informs them "There is a plane at the airport waiting to take you to Cardiff airport; it will take about half an hour. Then I'll get a minibus to meet you to take you to the school" "Ok, thanks Jess" says Matt. Once they get to the airport they all get on the plane and within minutes the plane took off. Sarah sat by the window with Becker next to her, "I guess we'll have to meet later on now" "Yeah, never mind though. Then all the others started asking her questions. Once they landed they all ran to a minibus Jess got to meet them.

In the minibus Connor keeps asking Sarah is she was exited or scared to see her first anomaly and lots of random questions but eventually Abby tells him to shut up when they get to Culverhouse cross about 5 minutes away from the school, Jess says there is a creature incursion but she's not sure what. When they get to the school they all jump out and huddle in a little group. Matt starts giving everyone orders "Connor you lock the anomaly, Abby you check Year 2 Class, Emily Year 1 and Sarah and Becker you check the reception classes". Sarah and Becker start walking towards the infant part of the school "its weird being back here", Sarah says and Becker looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "Well at least you can't get lost".

They walk into the class room and notice a few things have been knocked over, Sarah walks over to the coat room and see's the flickering light. "At least its break time so all the children are outside", Becker says before telling Connor he needs to come to the reception class. Outside the coat room they could hear little chirping and Connor screech and a bang. Sarah and Becker run out of the door and see Connor lying on the floor. "Connor, are you ok?" Abby says sounding really worried. "Yeah just fell over some blocks and balls" moans Connor. Matt interrupts "Have anyone found anything yet?" Matt, Emily and Abby come running in, a pile of boxes fall over and everyone turns around to see a baby raptor.

"Aww it's so cute" Sarah giggled in a high pitch voice, Abby nods in agreement as Becker teased "You haven't seen the mother" "or the father" adds Connor. The baby raptor shrikes and suddenly a larger raptor appear through the door. "I think I have" whispered Sarah. Everyone turns around as the raptor starts to walk towards Connor and he's still on the floor. Matt turns around to Connor and yelled "why haven't you locked that anomaly yet?" while Sarah and Becker shot the raptor down and Abby went to lock the anomaly. Once the raptor collapses Matt calls for back up, "ETA 15 minutes" Jess informs them. While waiting Connor is sent to watch the anomaly, Abby tranquilizes the larger raptor while Sarah, Becker and Matt try to catch the baby raptor. Sarah manages to shoot it as it runs under the table and it collapses in one shoot. "Nice shoot" laughed Becker. "Thanks" Sarah smiles back. "Enough with the flirting" Emily mused, "It's the end of break time what should I do?" Matt walked out of the room then few moments later the fire alarm went off. Outside all the children were being lined up and having a register taken. The solders then arrive and together they get the big raptor back through the anomaly and Sarah walks over to put the baby raptor back through. Becker orders Mason and Ross to stay behind until the anomaly closes. Everyone walks back to the minibus and Sarah races Connor to the front seat next to Becker and wins. Connor sits in the back sulking because he lost and never gets to sit in the front.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah is sat in one of the labs reading over some research done by Connor and Cutter in the past to try and learn a bit more about the anomalies. Becker walks in and she turns around, "Hey, what's up?" she smiles at him and they both just look at each other for a few moments before he replies. "Are you busy now? Because I was just wondering if you could come down to the armory now as we were interrupted earlier". As she is about to reply her stomach rumbles and she goes a bit read in the cheeks, "nice to see you with some colour in your cheeks" he jokes "would you like to join me for lunch first as it is gone 3". "Really, um yes, I would love to" Sarah said with a big smile on her face.

They both walked down to the ARC's canteen, as they walk through the door Becker asks "What are you going to have?" Sarah sighs "I don't know, what do they have?" "Different stuff every day. Are you ok? You're not one of those super fussy eaters are you?" Becker smirks. "Leave me alone, it's not my fault"

The person at the counter waves Sarah and Becker over. "Hello I'm Wyatt, you must be the new team member, Sarah is it?" They shake hands, "yes, do you do the pasta plain by any chance, without the bolognaise?" "Yeah we do but that's a bit strange though, isn't it dryish?" "No, I put ketchup on mine". Becker interrupts "Ketchup, that's just strange" " But you haven't tried it, it's nice" "What's wrong with bolognaise?"

"It's all lumpy and gross".

Wyatt interrupts "What do you want Becker?"

"I'll have spaghetti bolognaise please and some coke, what drink are you having?"

"I'll have some orange squash please"

"You don't like coke either?" exclaimed Wyatt.

"No, I just don't like fizzy drinks, their horrible" Sarah said high pitched like a child. "Unless it's alchol and i've already had a few". They both laughed at her.

Wyatt brought the tray over to the end of the counter and teased Sarah by saying "I got you a pink bend straw as well" and gave her a cheeky wink.

Sarah and Becker both thanked him and sat down on a table by the window. Becker stared at Sarah as she put the ketchup on her pasta. "What?" she exclaimed. " "Nothing". Sarah just sat back in her chair and stared back at him. After a while he stopped staring and started to eat while talking about what she does in collage and Becker's stories of being a soldier and being in the ARC.

Wyatt comes over "You're still here, you've been sat there for the past two hours" he chuckled. They both looked at their watches at the same time and thanked him and headed to the armoury.

As they got there Becker started to show Sarah all the EMD's and guns and took her to the shooting range to show her how to use them all properly.

"You have a really good aim, are you sure you haven't had lessons before of something?"

Sarah laughed "Not unless you count archery and that was a few years ago"

"So are you any good with a bow and arrow?"

"I can't really remember"

"Well how about we move onto combat and see if you're any good at that"

"Ok, just go a bit easier on me at first"

"Oh ok, only because it's your first time"

Becker stands behind Sarah so that their bodies were touching, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Ok, put your feet shoulder width apart and bend your knees slightly. Ok now with your right hand I want you to grab my right hand over your shoulder and at the same time bring your left hand to my shoulder and bend forward and pull me over"

Sarah just turns her head and stares at him shocked.

"You expect me to do that"

"Just try ok"

Sarah gives it ago and she ends up pulling him down but ends up falling on top of him, they both lie there for a few minutes laughing at her failed attempt. Becker gets up and pulls her up.

"How about I show you"

"Ok, although it won't be that hard for you"

"Well I got to get lower to get you over"

"Ok then" she sighs.

Becker grabs Sarah's arm and flips her over onto the floor in seconds.

"Need a hand", he puts his arm out to help her up.

"Your turn again"

This time Sarah actually managed to get him over and without falling over herself.

"Yay I did it" she screeched.

"Well done but I think I need to get my ears checked"

"Sorry, I never meant to screech so high"

"Ahh don't worry lets go on to something else"

Becker checks his watch and realises it's already half six.

"Oh we finish in half an hour"

"Yeah well I'm going to go and half a nice shower"

"Sounds like a plan, I think I will too"

"As long as it's not the same shower"

Becker just realised what he just said and started to blush. They both stood there looking at each other before Sarah says "I'm just going to go, I'll see you later"

"Ok".

As she walks out he sighs and Mason and Ross walks in, they both looked at each other and Mason asks

"What are you so happy about?"

"Get lost" and Becker walks out.

As Sarah was in the locker room getting her bag, Jess and Abby came in grining at her. Sarah looks very confused and askes why they are grinning at her. "Well me and Abby was just wondering how your training went with Becker"

"Oh, that, it was great"

Jess did a high pitch giggle and Abby asked "Oh and how was your lunch with Becker? Wyatt told us you were there for about 2 hours together"

Sarah started to blush and made some excuse to leave. Jess and Abby high fived and walked out of the locker room laughing.

Sarah was walking out of the gates and as she was walking down the road a black sports car pulled up. "Sarah"

"Hey Becker"

"Where are you off?"

"Home, got some college work to do, and I think I need a good night sleep"

"And your walking, it's like an hour away if you walk"

"Yeah i know, no buses come out here at this time of night and i can't drive, and even if I could, I couldn't afford it yet anyway" she sighed.

"Well I don't mind dropping you home"

"Really that would be great". Sarah gets in and puts her seatbelt on.

"How do you know where I live?"

Becker looks really guilty like he just killed someone. "I know where everyone lives in case of an emergency".

She decides to leave him alone. They sit there quietly until Becker says "I could teach you to drive, because it would be useful in our job. Like Matt was teaching Emily to drive and she got her license in 4 weeks"

"Really that would be great"

"Yeah just let me know when you want to start and we'll try and fit it in with college and the arc".

"Your amazing do you know that"

"Oh and about the car, you can have a car from the arc, its like the ones we use but smaller. Lester probably would've said about it soon anywayas it will make it easier if there is an anomaly when we're not at work as you could meet us there instead of one of us coming to have to get you'''

Becker stops the car outside Sarah's house "nice place"

"Thanks, woukd you like to come in for a drink, although i have to warn you i don't have any tea, coffee or hot chocolate"

"Haha that's fine I would love too"

They both walk into Sarah's kitchen and she makes them both a glass of chocolate milkshake. They both sit down talking to each other for about an hour before they realise the time and he decides he should leave.

"Thanks for the milkshake, it was delicious"

Sarah stands there laughing at him and he looks confused.

"Why are you laughing at me, am i that funny?"

"You got some on your cheek, come here"

She wipes it of his cheek, then they both just stare at each other. Suddenly their lips meet for a few seconds as Becker pulls back. " Sorry I have to go as your very busy and thanks again".

Becker walks out of the house and down the path to his car. She shuts the door and leans against it, with her fingers on her lips where Beckers had been moments ago. She sits down to try and do some biology work but can't stop thinking about Becker and decides to go to bed.

Meanwhile Becker just gets home and sits in his chair thinking about Sarah and how soft and warm her lips were on his and her hand on his face. He ends up falling asleep there dreaming about her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sarah woke up at 5:30am to get ready to go to college and finish the bit of homework she had left. Then she realised she would have to face Becker in a few hours. Meanwhile Becker also gets up but goes for a 10 mile run, and ends up thinking about Sarah the whole time.

At college Sarah sits in psychology, dazing off into a world of ther own. "Sarah, Sarah" the teacher called.

"Um yeah"

"What are to two types of conditioning?"

"Classical and Operant"

"Yes well done, although I think you need a bit more sleep to night".

For the rest of the lesson Sarah kept dazing in and out as her friend was not in to talk to. At the end of the lesson as she was packing up and her teacher came over to her.

"Sarah are you ok? you seem to be not really with it"

"Yeah i'm fine, its just i started a new job and its more exhausting then I though it would be"

"Well i'm glad your ok, where do you work?"

"Well i work for the goverment"

"Really, what do you do?"

"I can't say, its classified"

"Oh, it must be very important then"

"Yeah and unbelivable"

The teacher looked at her trying to figure out what her job could be and Sarah realised. "Don't try and work it out because you never will".

"Well just try and get some rest tonight"

"I can't, I got Biology now and then I got to be in work at 3"

"Ok don't forget your homework"

"Hey I never do" she giggled defensively.

"I know"

Sarah gets to the arc at 14:56, glad she managed to make it on time. She walks into the locker room to put her stuff in the locker and then heads down to the lab to see what Connor is working on. On the way she bumps into Becker and they stare into each othere eyes until Becker breaks the silence. "How was college?

"It was fine, although I struggled to concentrate a bit today"

"Never mind, what are you upto now?

"Just going to see Connor and see what he's working on"

"Ok, i'll see you later then"

"Yeah, bye"

As she walks into the lab Connor turns and faces her witha big grin on his face. "So, you and soldier boy is then?"

"What are you on about? Anyway I came to see what you are working on and see if there is anything I could do"

"Oh, ok then. Well there was this matrix thingy that Cutter was working on before his insane wife killed him, and it was destroyed, the only other person who was working on it was another Sarah who worked here before, but she didn't understand it that well and she also died".

They both stood there in silence looking at each other.

"Anyway for about the past 3 months i've been trying to work it out, and I think that each line in the holograph represents an era and when two era lines cross"

"You get an anomaly" Sarah finnishes.

"Yeah, so i've been building one myself, it looks similar to Cutters, well what I can remember of it. I was just going to add the last anomaly we had from the school"

"So can I see it?"

"Come on then" he said. He leads her into another room and shee can see lots of thin bars in curves and looks really confusing. "Wow" is all Sarah could say. Then she said "I see why it was so confusing"

Connor laughed "I know, it's basically a giant confusing map".

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Well i'm going to transfer it onto a computer, I made it as its funner and as Cutter said before it makes me feel like God and all powerful"

Sarah sat down while laughing at Connor, just as Connor finnished adding the anomally the alarm went off.

The team all run to the ADD as Jess gives them the infomation. Becker walkes in giving them all an EMD and as he gives Sarah hers he wispers in her ear "Is Connor annoying you yet?"

But Connor hears and screached "I heard that". Then Lest walkes out of hisnoffice shouting "Come on I don't pay you all to stand around, get to work!".

In the car Sarah sat behind Emily and Matt was driving and probably breaking the speed limit.

"So what have Connor got you working on?" Emily asked.

"As long as it doesn't destroy the world this time i'm ok with it" Matt says more to himself than anything.

Emily carried on talking "It looked llike he was playing with bars and it just looks silly"

Sarah laughed "It's a matrix, like a map of anomalies which have ever happened over timeever, and I guess he got another one to add. Well anyway he wants me to help him to try and predict where the next anomaly will open like Cutter did".

"It seems safe" says Matt.

They arrive at the Freud museum and all get out of the cars. "Right the anomaly is in attic, so Sarah and Connor, you two lock the anomaly, then we'll check the house and garden for any creature incursions".

Sarah and Connor go straight to lock the anomaly and once they all had said their area was clear the anomaly closed.

"Yay another anomaly to add" and high fives Sarah.

When they get back to the arc, Connor adds the anomaly to the matrix and doing some research and talking they realise it's 10pm.

"Would you like a lift home?"

"Yes please, that would be great"

On the way home they talked about the matrix and that Connor was going to try and predict an anomaly. As they pulled up outside her house she said to Connor "good luck with predicting your anomaly, I'll see you Wedneday"

''Oh your not in tommorow?"

"No college and brownies, but I get the day off on Wednesday so i'll be in at 9"

"Good I'll let you know how i'm doing then"

"Ok, thankyou"

Sarah got out of the car as Connor said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Sarah went in to her house and went straight to get ready for bed and set her alarms for the morning. She was so tired that she ended up faling asleep within a few minutes.


End file.
